


Make Me

by HunnieDae



Series: Fuck Me [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, sex wrestling, smol bois, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: The words ‘make me’ cause Kyungsoo to tackle Jongdae to the floor. Poor Junmyeon gets shoved into the pile and thenof coursethe only possible way to resolve their differences is through some hot sex wrestling. Minseok and Baekhyun like to watch.





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lolistar92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/gifts), [SuperBlondie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlondie/gifts).

> Hello lovely readers! I have been gone for a while and I’m sorry, here’s a little pwp to keep you going through my time away<3 
> 
> Thank you to my lovely writer friends - kjdkmszyx and toyhouses - for helping me with this gift fic, I don’t know if I’m happy with it but I’ll let you decide what you think hehe 
> 
> For Anna~ thank you for being you and being my smutty other half <3 
> 
> For Nat~ thank you for always feeding my crack smut needs <3 
> 
> I hope you both enjoy and thanks for being my fellow Mouseketeers, I love playing along with you both as your fake maknae :* 
> 
> (Not Beta read because you are both my trusty Betas hehe) this is super rushed
> 
> Please enjoy x x x

There was something about the way Jongdae had said  _ ‘make me’  _ that first time they were all arguing with each other that had sent them all into a downward spiral. Kyungsoo had been shouting at Jongdae to  _ ‘get back here now, or else,’ _ and of course, Jongdae couldn’t resist the chance to be a teasing little shit. 

Kyungsoo had darted forward and tackled Jongdae to the floor. They fought for dominance whilst the others just watched on in shock, not knowing whether to separate them or not. Kyungsoo managed to straddle Jongdae’s shoulders and pin him down with his thick thighs. 

Junmyeon had  _ tried _ to break it up, only to get pushed over by Baekhyun. He landed into Kyungsoo with a crash and knocked him off of Jongdae and they laid in a pile on the floor. Stressed and angry. 

Of course, it was Minseok who had suggested they just wrestle it out whilst they were down there. He was the kind and caring hyung, but he also couldn’t cope if the younger ones were going to argue with each other all night long. 

Everything had escalated so quickly. Clothes being ripped off here and there, grunts and moans escaped lips accidentally. Junmyeon was the first to actually get hard over it, much to his dismay, and that was that. Baekhyun told them they should just sex wrestle and get it over with. They already fucked on the regular anyway, why not add a little bit of harmless, competitive fun?

~~~~~~~~~

“Tonight? Why?” Minseok asked as Kyungsoo told him they were going to wrestle again for the second time that week.

“Jongdae is a little shit and I can’t cope with him right now, I am going to top him if it’s the last thing I do,” Kyungsoo said nonchalantly as he wrote out a recipe into his notebook neatly at the table. 

“Are you sure? Why don’t you just go out on a date tonight and see if you can work it out that way?” Minseok didn’t mind watching, it was pretty hot. He never got involved because he would win, every damn time, with his sheer strength if he did. They were all pretty open when it came to fucking, they just enjoyed the pleasure of it and went to each other for a good time. But he didn’t want them to only ever fuck when they fought. 

“No dates. I refuse to lose. He needs teaching a lesson.”

~~~~~~~~~

“Why do you have to tease him so much?” Baekhyun cackled as he lubed up his fingers and ran them around Jongdae’s entrance to spread the slick there. They were in their shared room, Jongdae sprawled out on his back, legs pulled up to his chest as he exposed himself to Baekhyun. His blonde locks and honey skin contrasted so perfectly against his emerald green bed sheets and it made Baekhyun’s breath hitch a little at how gorgeous his best friend looked, all pliant and ready, just for him. 

“Because I like it when he’s angry, it’s hot,” Jongdae smirked and then sighed heavily as Baekhyun pushed two fingers inside of him at once. He was glad his they could help each other like this. Jongdae needed to be stretched perfectly for their little game. Baekhyun was a master at stretching assholes. It was certainly his forte.

“I think Junmyeon hyung is going to get grey hair with the stress you two put him under,” Baekhyun smiled as he methodically scissored his fingers inside of Jongdae’s hole. He was used to this and only took  _ a little  _ pleasure from it. Maybe more than a little. It always took all of his might to not just fuck Jongdae into the mattress after he fingered him open. But, he did enjoy watching them roll around naked on the floor as their bodies glistened from being lubed up with KY Jelly. 

“He  _ loves  _ it Baek, you know it. He’s the worst for it. All shy and quiet, I swear he loses on purpose, just so you can watch him get topped.”

Baekhyun smirked at the thought of his hyung purposely losing just so he could give pleasure to those who were watching. He enjoyed fucking Junmyeon, a lot.

~~~~~~~~~

Minseok had both Kyungsoo and Junmyeon face down, ass up on his bed, as they whined and mewled in pleasure. He loved to finger his two babies, he knew that they would behave for him, unlike Jongdae. Minseok also loved the lewd sight of their matching black locks getting messed up from the force of his ministrations. Adored how they would look into each other’s eyes as he pleasured them both. Just loved everything about them, really.

“Calm down, neither of you are going to be able to win if you get too turned on now,” Minseok mused as his forearms tensed with the force of the duel fingering he was doing. Three fingers in Kyungsoo and  _ four  _ in Junmyeon. Minseok took pleasure from how well behaved they were for him. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon were letting out melodic, twin moans, but this wasn’t even the main event yet. 

“H-hyung, do you think we are stretched enough now?” Junmyeon groaned as his back arched, Minseok had been massaging his prostate for a while and he really didn’t think he could last. Minseok always told them to stay calm but would finger them with such ferocity. He was a bit of a sadist of a hyung really. 

“Just a little longer my babies,” Minseok said as he quirked his eyebrow. He loved getting them both absolutely wrecked. 

~~~~~~~~~

Minseok and Baekhyun sat next to each other on the sofa and shook hands. They had placed their bets on who would win this time. Chanyeol, Jongin and Sehun had too, even though they never joined in and rarely watched. Chanyeol and Sehun were at the studio, recording for their new album and Jongin was at a photoshoot. They had called Yixing and checked whether he wanted to video stream in this time, he said he was too busy, but placed his bet anyway.

This was something only the smaller boys really enjoyed. Something about being the same size and of similar physical strength meant it felt more victorious when they managed to push one of the others’ faces down into the floor and fuck them roughly from behind. 

Minseok and Baekhyun had inflated the blowup wrestling ring after they had finished fingering their boys. They happily sat and waited for the three boys to just get at it. Both wearing only boxers, there was only so much they could take before they would touch themselves, or each other. 

Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Junmyeon were knelt in the ring, KY Jellied up to the nines so that they were slippery as hell but also looked beautifully  _ wet _ . They were all well stretched and their rims dripped with excess lube. Cocks lathered up so that they could have smooth entry if they managed to get the chance to top someone. They were all pretty desperate needy now after they had been tortured so sweetly by Baekhyun and Minseok, brought right to the brink of climax and then edged beyond belief. 

“Play fair, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo said as he scowled at the blonde little devil to his right. Jongdae would usually bite just to get his own way. Bite Kyungsoo’s ears, shoulders, fingers, anywhere, just so he could win and dominate the other. 

“Make me, baby,” Jongdae wiggled his eyebrows up and down and smirked, he knew how to rile Kyungsoo up. He ran his hands down his coated abs and smirked. Making sure to put on a show with his body.

“Don’t start, please, let’s just have fun, don’t wind-” Junmyeon pleaded but was cut off by Baekhyun and Minseok as they shouted ‘GO!” loudly. 

Kyungsoo and Jongdae both darted to push Junmyeon onto his back whilst he was caught off guard. Jongdae cackled as they crashed to the floor in a lump and Junmyeon whined from the force. 

Kyungsoo and Jongdae locked eyes and smirked as Junmyeon writhed in their grasp. Jongdae hooked a thumb into Junmyeon’s mouth and prised it open. Kyungsoo was quick to straddle over Junmyeon’s shoulders and push his dick into Junmyeon’s open mouth. Kyungsoo groaned as the wet heat of Junmyeon’s mouth enclosed around his cock as his hyung instantly started to suck on his cock.

“Straight away as always, hyung,” Jongdae mused as he watched Kyungsoo instantly start to fuck deep into Junmyeon’s throat. The latter whined and spluttered as he gagged around the intrusion, he still hadn’t had chance to understand what had happened.

Baekhyun laughed loudly as Junmyeon made eye contact with him. He was already teary eyed and groaning. Kyungsoo let out a loud moan as Junmyeon’s throat contracted around his dick as he gagged obscenely. Kyungsoo just loved to dominate Junmyeon, the aim was to cum last, but at least this would wreck Junmyeon enough that he would just end up begging to cum in the end.

“Give him chance to breathe, Soo,” Minseok calmly interjected and all the boys halted their movements at once. Jongdae had just snaked his hand around to finger Junmyeon’s open hole and he whined in Minseok’s direction. 

“Don’t be like that, you’ve got plenty of time, start again,” Minseok raised a challenging eyebrow at Jongdae. Oh, how he dared his baby to go against him right now. The first round usually went like this, Minseok not letting them get too into it too fast. He wanted the show to last a while, at least. 

They all moved back and Junmyeon wiped his tears and ran his finger over his swollen lips and smiled. He definitely did love losing. Especially in front of Baekhyun and Minseok. He was the biggest exhibitionist out of them all. Sometimes he would just lay on the sofa and finger himself open as he waited for someone, anyone to get home and fuck him. 

“Before you all get too far gone, how do you wanna win? Who cums last or who tops first?” Baekhyun sighed as Minseok snaked his hand into Baekhyun’s boxers. They weren’t going to stop the boys now. They would just let them pleasure each other endlessly whilst they watched and got themselves off too. Minseok might get involved if he needed to, but ultimately he would pleasure Baekhyun to the sight of their boys dominating each other. 

“Who cums last,” the trio all chorused together, and that was that. 

When they started again, Kyungsoo managed to push Jongdae onto his back and hook the boys legs over his shoulders. He instantly lined up his cock with Jongdae’s sloppy hole and pushed in with strong force. Kyungsoo snapped his hips forward and thrusted into Jongdae hard. He loved to give it to the boy rough, just to get out his frustrations. Although, Kyungsoo wouldn’t admit it, Jongdae was his perfect fuck and if the boy wanted him to ‘make him’ submit, he was certainly up for the challenge. There was something about bringing this insatiable little slut to the ground and pounding into him that made Kyungsoo shudder with want. 

“You know you love fucking me Soo, why don’t you act like it?” Jongdae teased. It really did feel so good when Kyungsoo used his body like this, but he couldn’t help but mock and push his luck, in hopes that Kyungsoo would ruin him beyond repair. Kyungsoo always kept a straight face and tried not to show Jongdae just how good it felt to fuck into his cute little ass. He gripped one hand around Jongdae’s cock and started to play with the boys nipples with his other. He wanted to attack Jongdae’s senses all at once and make sure he cummed and lost as soon as possible. 

“Shut the fuck up, Dae, unn- how are you this t-tight?” Kyungsoo stuttered as he felt a wet, hot heat at his own asshole.

Junmyeon loved to rim. He would wear a t-shirt with that slogan on it if he could. He instantly started to lap around Kyungsoo’s hole as he used his hands to try and spread the boys plump cheeks. His fingers kept slipping because of the jelly and there wasn’t much finesse, but the way Kyungsoo clenched around his tongue, Junymeon knew he was doing a good job. 

With his cock being stroked furiously, his nipple being tugged and twisted roughly and his prostate being pounded into repeatedly, Jongdae thought that he might lose right now. Kyungsoo was fucking him so rough, just the way he liked it. Jongdae looked up at Kyungsoo through tear-filled eyes and saw that the boy fucking him wasn’t actually doing too well either. Kyungsoo had his eyes screwed shut as he moaned melodically. Jongdae couldn’t see Junmyeon properly, he could just see hands on Kyungsoo’s hips and guessed that Junmyeon was, of course, licking and sucking at the boys hole. 

On the sofa, Baekhyun was letting out little whimpers and moans. Minseok stroked the boys cock languidly as he whispered dirty things into his ear. Minseok had the power in this game, completely. He was the prize, after all. The winner takes all. All they want from Minseok. But for Baekhyun, he got to have all of his hyung’s attention throughout. He fucking loved it. Baekhyun preferred to be on the sidelines and have Minseok’s hands all over him rather than being in that fuck pile. 

Jongdae managed to wriggle free after a while. He wanted to be fucked, but he didn’t want to cum so soon. So he reluctantly got Kyungsoo’s cock out of his ass and got back up on his knees. It was usually a toss up between Jongdae and Kyungsoo who could last the longest, but right now, it seemed Junmyeon was actually fairing the best out of the trio. 

That led Kyungsoo and Jongdae to decide to go for Junmyeon again. He was slippery and it was hard to get a good grip on his naked body, but they were determined to get him onto his tummy. They went for him and even though their hands slipped and slid over their hyungs toned body, they managed to flip Junmyeon over and Jongdae hooked his hands under Junmyeon’s waist. 

“Go for it, Dae,” Baekhyun called as he chuckled and moaned slightly, Junmyeon would surely lose now, he always cummed first when Jongdae started to wreck him from behind. 

Jongdae shoved his fingers into Junmyeon’s mouth to stifle any moans or cries that he would release and caged his hyung’s body in as he started to fuck him at a rough pace. He pushed in, in one swift movement and decided to attack Junmyeon’s prostate with a filthy grind of his hips. Jongdae was well versed in Junmyeon’s body, he knew the exact angle that would send Junmyeon over the edge.Jongdae fucked into his hyung, never taking his cock out, only pushing it in deeper and deeper against Junmyeon’s sweet spot. 

“Hmm, you like to lose, don’t you hyung?” Jongdae mused and smirked as Junmyeon suckled around his fingers. He slid the other hand around Junmyeon’s body and started to stroke over his cock.

Junmyeon whined as he was taken from behind. Jongdae fucked into him fast and hard, his hips snapped forward and caused Junmyeon’s head to rub against the inflatable ring. Junymeon couldn’t go anywhere even if he wanted to as Kyungsoo pressed his face into the plastic and whispered dirty things to him. 

~~~~~~~~~

It went on for a while and Junmyeon managed to last longer than he ever had. The only person that seemed to be wrecked and on the brink of climax was Baekhyun. So Minseok decided to intervene and start round two. He told his babies to lay on their sides, Jongdae at the front, Junmyeon in the middle and Kyungsoo at the back. Minseok was still reeling a little from Jongdae’s slight defiance so he wanted him to get fucked, he wanted Junymeon to fuck and get fucked and wanted Kyungsoo just to fuck, because that way, they would win their bets. He knew Kyungsoo could hold out if he wasn’t penetrated too. 

“Okay babies, you can fuck now,” Minseok called as he sat himself back on the sofa. His cock ached and throbbed in his boxers but he was saving himself for the winner. 

Jongdae whined as Junmyeon thrusted forward into him, he felt over sensitive and desperate to cum. They had used so much lube that everything was just so wet and messy. He didn’t even care if he lost right now, he just wanted Junmyeon to fuck him so good that he could ride that sweet orgasmic wave. 

“Don’t you dare touch yourself, Dae,” Junmyeon breathed out, his first words for a while and they sounded pretty commanding. Jongdae liked it. It had never been like this before, Junmyeon lasting so long and also being able to wreck Jongdae so sweetly.

“Ooh, look at hyung getting all demanding, when did you get some self contr-” Baekhyun’s teasing was cut off by a gasp as Minseok spanked him roughly. He was laid on the couch with his ass propped up by a pillow as Minseok slowly massaged his prostate with three fingers. Minseok wasn’t giving Baekhyun enough pressure to cum, just the right amount so he could drive his boy wild as he watched the other three fuck on the floor. 

Kyungsoo set a brutal pace as he hit Junmyeon’s prostate dead on with every thrust and caused the boy to bounce back and forward, cock going into Jongdae’s ass as he was fucked forward by Kyungsoo. 

“Spank him, Jun, he deserves it,” Minseok mused as he hit Baekhyun’s ass with a hard thwack. He loved to punish Baekhyun and Jongdae, with all the stress they put him through being their usual chaotic selves, he liked to put them back in their place oh so sweetly. 

Junmyeon’s face was coated in pure pleasure as his senses were attacked from all sides, Jongdae’s whines of his name and Kyungsoo’s grunts, Baekhyun whimpering in pleasure from the sofa. But through all of that, he wasn’t going to disobey Minseok. He spanked Jongdae hard and fast, repeating the motion until the boy was crying in a mix of pleasure and pain that only someone as sadistic as Jongdae could enjoy. Minseok knew that. 

“H-hyung, not fair, p-please, let us change positions and try again, I-I’ll be a good boy for you,” Jongdae managed to whine out as he was being fucked so roughly but not allowed to touch himself. Did they actually want him to cum or just torture him as he was brought to the brink of climax again but struggling to cum without any pressure on his wet cock?

Minseok was leant over Baekhyun’s body as he continued to whisper sweet nothings to the whining boy as he fingered him deep and slow. He quirked his eyebrow, he didn’t expect Jongdae to be so submissive and promise to be a good boy, he guessed they could start round three. He liked it when Jongdae was sweet and pliant. Minseok hoped jongdae would win now, if it meant he got to ruin Jongdae when he was so far gone. 

~~~~~~~~~

Round three had turned out different than any time before. Kyungsoo was on his back, legs held up and open at his ankles by Junmyeon as his hyung fucked him deep and slow, as though they were making love as opposed to fucking for a bet. Jongdae was riding Kyungsoo’s face as he stroked Kyungsoo’s cock in a tight grip. Junmyeon and Jongdae were looking deep into each others eyes as they both helped bring Kyungsoo to climax.

Kyungsoo had never lost this way, licking at Jongdae’s hole helplessly as he felt himself close to cumming. He loved to dominate, but he had to admit this was pretty fucking amazing. 

“Do you like hyung fucking you, Soo? Cum for me, let me make you feel good,” Junmyeon said as he grinded deep into Kyungsoo’s pliant body. He could see the boys cock twitch in Jongdae’s hand and he was pretty sure Kyungsoo was close. Junmyeon needed Kyungsoo to cum soon because he was close to blowing his load inside of the boy himself. He let go of Kyungsoo’s legs and smirked at the way they fell and spread wide. Junmyeon reached up to play with Kyungsoo’s nipples and pinched them hard, he groaned as his eyes ran up to see Jongdae throw his head back in pleasure. 

Kyungsoo’s body went tense as he began to cum hard. There was no way he could last through having Jongdae ride his face and stroke his cock, whilst Junmyeon simultaneously fucked his wet hole so slow and deep, just like Kyungsoo liked it. He couldn’t even really moan out as his tongue was shoved up into Jongdae’s ass. 

Junmyeon’s orgasm hit pretty quick as Kyungoo’s rim fluttered around his cock and milked his cum out of him. There was no way for Junmyeon to win when Jongdae looked so hot in front of him and Kyungsoo felt so good under him. 

“Come here, baby, you won,” Minseok said as he helped Jongdae up from Kyungsoo’s face. Jongdae was still moaning and whimpering as he continued to ride his ass back and forth on the boys tongue. He had completely missed the other two climaxing as his head was thrown back in pure pleasure. 

Jongdae let Minseok lead his pliant, naked body from the ring and stopped just before they headed to the bedroom. 

“What do you want for your prize, baby?”

“U-use me, hyung,” Jongdae breathed out and sighed as Minseok wrapped his arms around Jongdae’s waist and pulled him into the bedroom. 

~~~~~~~~~

“It’s okay, Soo. You can’t win every time,” Baekhyun mused as he loomed over Junmyeon and Kyungsoo in the ring. He was rock hard and leaking still as Minseok had left him straight away to give Jongdae his prize.

Kyungsoo was frowning and clearly not in the same post-orgasmic bliss as Junmyeon was. Junmyeon usually slept in the ring covered in cum, lube and jelly until Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongin came home and took him into the showers to clean him up - which usually led to their own gangbang as they fucked their cum in and out of their leader.

“Come on, Soo, why don’t you fuck me, you can dominate Jongdae next time. Ruin my ass now, hmm?” Baekhyun chuckled as he plonked down into Kyungsoo’s lap and started to grind his ass on Kyungsoo’s soft, sensitive dick. 

“Sounds like Dae’s being pretty submissive now,” Kyungsoo pouted through his words but gripped onto Baekhyun’s hips to help him thrust all the same. Everyone may have lost their bets that Kyungsoo was going to win, but that didn’t mean they all couldn’t cum buckets to make up for it. Yixing had won a lot of money betting on Jongdae to win, he would definitely be happy with this outcome and the promise to fuck Jongdae constantly when he saw him next for helping him win. 

~~~~~~~~~

“Are you going to be a good boy for me in the future, baby?” Minseok grinned and whispered into his ear as he pulled Jongdae up by his rope tied hands. He was fucking into the boys wet and messy asshole as he let Jongdae lean back against his chest. 

“Y-you always make me be a good boy hyung. Always good for you,” Jongdae moaned. 

It felt so good to be the winner when Minseok was the prize. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhsjdbshsjsbbshs I don’t even know, it might be rubbish because I couldn’t ask you both for your opinions on this!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed lovers 
> 
> Happy hump day! X x x


End file.
